Mary-Sue en Erebor
by Tinamour
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé si votre Oc du Hobbit était une Mary-Sue? Venez le découvir... Attention, le but n'est pas dénigrer les auteurs et leurs personnages ! Ceci n'est qu'un test.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue au TEST DE MARY-SUE/GARY-SU !**

**Ce test est inspiré de tous ceux qu'on peut trouver sur internet et sur d'autres fandom. Attention, il est spécialement destiné aux Oc du Hobbit (j'en ai fait un autre pour LOTR). Le but est de voir si vous avez créé un monstre ou pas **

**Si c'est le cas, ne vous en faîtes pas, on peut toujours essayer de rattraper le coup, et dites-vous bien qu'une grande majorité des Oc (féminins, la plupart du temps) ont des tendances mary-suesques.**

**Ce test fonctionne en plusieurs parties et avec un système de points à comptabiliser et, pour des raisons de facilité et parce que j'en décidé ainsi, toutes les questions sont rédigées au féminin.(mais applicables aux persos masculins)**

**N'hésitez pas à poster vos résultats en reviews, je suis curieuse **

**Trêve de bavardages, place au test !**

Première partie : Prénom

-Elle a un prénom que vous auriez aimé avoir (+2 points)

-Son prénom est un dérivé, une transformation, d'un prénom déjà existant (par exemple : Adelahyde, Edvard,…) (+1 point)

-Son prénom ressemble très fort à celui d'un des personnages originaux (+2 points)

-Son prénom a une signification particulière qui joue un rôle dans l'histoire, il est dans le titre (par exemple, histoire d'un Rôdeur) (+2 points)

-Vous comptez donner ce prénom à l'un de vos enfants (+2 points)

-Son prénom vient d'un autre fandom (+1 point)

-Elle a plus d'un prénom (+2 points)

-Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, mais un qu'elle a choisi pour raisons personnelles (+2 points)

Deuxième partie : Apparence

-Elle est du même sexe que vous (+1 point)

-Elle a de très longs cheveux d'une couleur abracadabrantesque (+2 points)

-Ses yeux sont d'une couleur inhabituelle (+1 point)

-Ses yeux changent de couleur selon son humeur (+1 point)

-Elle possède un collier, une amulette, une cicatrice, qui la rend magique, spéciale…(+2 points)

-Elle est un personnage d'un autre fandom, ou en est fortement inspiré, que ce soit par le prénom ou certaines caractéristiques (par exemple, les cheveux platines et les yeux mauves de Targaryen dans ASOIAF) (+1 point)

Troisième partie : Caractéristiques et compétences

-Elle possède (ou se découvre au cours de l'histoire) la capacité de se transformer en animal (+2 points)

-Elle possède des talents innés en magie, en escrime ou en archerie (+2 points)

-Elle apprend des compétences à une vitesse stupéfiante (+2 points)

-Elle est extrêmement douée en magie, en escrime ou en archerie (plus que les personnages principaux), ce qui suscite l'admiration de tous (+2 points)

-Elle est très intelligente, fomente des plans comme personne (+1 point)

-Les autres personnages suivent toujours son avis sans se poser de questions (+2 points)

-Malgré le fait qu'elle ait pris part à des batailles ou autres, elle n'en garde aucune cicatrice (+1 point)

-Elle triomphe aisément de ses ennemis (+2 points)

-Elle a un animal de compagnie qui lui est d'une grande aide (+3 points, +4 si l'animal est fantastique, mythologique ou très rare, +5 s'ils ont un lien télépathique)

Quatrième partie : Origines

-C'est une lycéenne du vingt-et-unième siècle passionnée par Tolkien et qui se retrouve malencontreusement en Terre-du-Milieu (+5 points)

-Elle est naine (+1 point)

-Elle est humaine (+2 points)

-Elle est une elfe, mais ça n'empêche pas Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie de l'adorer (+2 points)

-Elle est adolescente ou âgée au maximum d'une vingtaine d'années (+5 points)

-C'est une Istari, Valar, Maïar…(+1 point)

-Elle est la sœur d'un ou plusieurs personnages principaux (+3 points)

-Elle est la fille d'un ou plusieurs personnages principaux (+2 points)

-Elle a des relations houleuses avec ses parents (+3 points)

-Elle a été abandonnée en bas âge et maltraitée durant toute son enfance (+5 points)

-Elle découvre qu'elle ne vient pas de la terre mais de la Terre du Milieu (+4 points)

-Elle est de sang royal (+5 points)

-Elle est liée à une prophétie (+4 points) qui a pour but de sauver le monde (+5 points) ou prédit son histoire d'amour avec un des personnages principaux (+5 points)

-Elle est ou devient la meilleure amie ou la confidente d'un des personnages principaux (+4 points)

Cinquième partie : Rôle dans l'histoire

-Votre personnage sauve la vie d'un ou plusieurs personnages principaux (Thorin, Fili, Kili,…) (+4 points)

-Les agissements de votre personnage modifient la trame originale de l'histoire (+4 points)

-Votre personnage rejoint la Compagnie (+5 points)

-Malgré le fait que votre personnage ne soit pas tout de suite accepté par les Nains, qui restent méfiants, elle est adoptée suite à une action d'éclat (+4 points)

-Votre personnage entre dans la Compagnie grâce à Gandalf (+3 points)

-Votre personnage est amoureuse de Thorin, Fili, Kili (ou des trois, occasionnellement) (+5 points)

-Votre personnage est tellement belle que tous les hommes tombent amoureux d'elle ou la veulent dans leur lit (+5 points)

-Votre personnage refuse toutes les avances et soupire aux pieds d'un personnage principal qui l'ignore (+5 points)

-Votre personnage finit avec l'homme qu'elle aime, même si ça doit modifier l'histoire (+3 points)

-L'amoureux de votre personnage est un personnage mineur (ex : Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori,…) (+2 points)

-Votre personnage vit une tragique histoire d'amour impossible (+4 points) avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de son peuple (+5 points)

**Bon ben, je crois que j'ai fait le tour… Si vous avez d'autres idées de questions, je suis ouverte !**

**Et maintenant, analyse des résultats :**

Entre 0 et 10 points : pas de Mary-Sue à l'horizon, soyez tranquilles

Entre 11 et 30 points : on se rapproche, on se rapproche…Etat d'alerte.

Entre 31 et 50 points : Aïe, aïe, pas loin !

À partir de 50 points : J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez créé un Mary-Sue. Mais c'est pas grave, vous ferez plus attention la prochaine fois


End file.
